Ey bby u wnt sum fuk Wiki
Welcome to the Ey bby u wnt sum fuk Wiki "ey bby u wnt sum fuk" are a fictional band created by the people of /mu/, active from 1924-2009 Name: ey bby u wnt sum fuk Years active: 1924-2009 (hiatuses in 1943, 1966, 1973, 1974, 2001) Genre: Freak Prog Pop, Death Punk, Noisegaze, Math Blues, Industrial Drone, Grunge, Shoegaze, Nu-Metal, Krautrock Members: Deakin (aka DEAK1) - Guitar, Vocals (In band 1924-2009) Deakin (aka DEAK2) - Trumpets (In band 1924-2000) Deakin (aka DEAK3) - Drums (In band 1924-1962) Deakin (aka DEAK4) - Drums (In band 1963-2007) Jack Deninger - Bass (In band 1924) Kent Stevens - Drums (In band 1924) Thom Yorke - Vocals (In band 2005) Yoko Ono - Marimba (In band 1974) Jarboe - Vocals (1981-1983) "ey bby u wnt sum fuk" is the band formed by Deakin Amadeus Mozart (DEAK1) as well as his friends Deakin Dibbleton (DEAK2) and Deakin Deakson (DEAK3) in 1924. Immediately after deciding to make a band the original bassist, Jack Deninger was struck by lightning. The building they used to hold auditions for a new bassist burnt to the ground in the audition process taking all the aspiring bassist with it and the band's original drummer, Kent Stevens. They were formed when DEAK1 was just 12, and recorded their first album "Laying Down in a Grave Somewhere" in 1933 in a cornfield, made of the field recordings of the corn swaying, and taped onto tape made of the guts of DEAK2's father's sheep. They recorded another 6 albums between then and 1941, when they all went to war. They recorded their 8th album in 1941 while in the US army, but they changed sides when they were captured, and recorded their 9th and 10th albums between then and 1944 with a group of Japanese soldiers who had a secret penchant for blues music. Their 9th album named "The Shape of Indie to Come," also their most infamous one (due to the fact it inspired Crunkcore, Symphonic Power Metal and Reggaeton, the 3 worst genres in existance, depite the fact that it didn't influence Indie whatsoever) contained the track "Neutral Milk Hotel" which the '90s band would take their name from. DEAK3 suffered a traumatic brain injury and PTSD after seeing his colonel raped by Japanese communists in prison before his camp was liberated. When he rejoined the band after the war they released a few experimental albums before he killed himself in 1962, to be replaced by DEAK4 for their next album. They recorded another 25 albums between 1945 and DEAK1's death in 2009, including the groundbreaking 1972 album "On a Helicopter Above an Ocean" which heavily influenced many bands and musicians, including Skrillex, Swans, My Bloody Valentine, Miley Cyrus, cLOUDDEAD, Kanye West, Burial and Radiohead (most prominently on their album "Hail to the Thief.") Their music is recorded exclusively on reel-to-reel tapes, and has been described by rock critic Piero Scaruffi as "it sounds a litel bit like this album my dad showed me which had this guy playing the guitar and he was pretty good and i quite like there music, ey bby u wnt sum fuk are a good band and i have all of they're albums on my ipod but not on vinyls because there realy bad." Their music is actually a mixture of Blues played in strange time signatures (all of their songs were recorded in 5/4, 7/8, 13/16 or 47/32) along with fast drumming a lot like Punk, as well as huge walls of guitar feedback and wall noise, and some of their albums are just lengthy drones, although they have released albums influenced by Grunge, Nu-Metal and Shoegaze. Due to mood swings, the band were white supremacists on thursdays only, and were active members of the civil rights movement on saturdays. In 1982 they started a record label "Cunt Records." They closed the label in 2004, after 3 releases. Their 1975 collaboration album with Lou Reed has been stated by former president Bill Clinton as his favourite album, and 1979 album "Shock Rock" has vocals on each track from a different prisoner on death row in the United States. It has since been banned internationally and only 13 copies were ever made before production was shut off. All in all, they have released 34 albums, and their 24th had only seven copies made, which were buried in geographically artful locations around the world. Only two have ever been found, and it contains DEAK1 mumbling about philosophy. The band split up in 2009 when the only remaining member, DEAK1, died of brain cancer. Their manager between 1987 and 1992 was an aspiring Norweigan Black Metal musician called Varg Vikernes, who later went on to start Burzum, and was noted for killing close friend Euronymous. In 2000, DEAK2 died of a Mcdonalds-induced heart attack, in 2007, DEAK4 died in a car crash and the band split up on 23rd June 2009 when DEAK1 died of bone cancer aged 97. Discography Laying Down in a Grave Somewhere (1933) Laying Down in a Grave Somewhere Volume 2 (1934) Hulk Medicine (1934) Okcuf eht Nwolk (1935) Laying Down in a Grave Somewhere Volume 3 (1935) YABBA DABBA DOOOOOOOOOOOOOO (1935) YABBA DABBA DOOOOOOOOOOOOOO VOLUME TWOOOOOOOOOOOOOO (1937) Shrek in Space (1941) Not on the American Side (1943) Shape of Indie to Come (1944) I Hope You Die in a Plane Crash (1948) I Don't Hope You Die in a Plane Crash (1950) You Died in a Plane Crash (1957) E (1959) E (1961) The Shape of Ambient Music to Come (1968) On a Helicopter Above an Ocean (1972) Laying Down in a Grave Somewhere Volume 4 (1974) Cellos in My Vagina (with Lou Reed) (1975) Shock Rock is Coming (1976) GET SOME HYPE FOR SHOCK ROCK (1978) Shock Rock (1979) The Shape of Progressive Post Technical Hardcore Psychedelic Death Metal to Come (1981) Untitled (1982) Brian Wilson and ey bby u wnt sum fuk Perform Tago Mago (1985) Hoovers (1989) Grunge (1990) Grunge2 (1991) Laying Down in a Grave Somewhere Volume 5 (1991) Swaggin (1999) My Other Car was a Single A Battery (2000) Deakin Memorial Album (2003) 80th Anniversary Special (2004) Big Dix and She's Only Six (2006) Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse